


trippin' (in the backroom)

by The_Wavesinger



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: Katniss and Johanna, after.





	trippin' (in the backroom)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boudour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/gifts).



> Title is from the song Glitter & Gold.

A year later, the demons still walk in her footsteps. Every death follows her around: Prim, Peeta, Finnick, and that’s just the start of the list.

“Fuck ‘em all,” Johanna snorts. “They’re dead. You’re alive.”

That’s the problem, Katniss doesn’t say. She doesn’t say anything much at all, these days. Letting Johanna bitch at her is much easier, and saves her from having to think too hard.

“Stop giving me that look,” Johanna says. She’s worrying at her cuticles again.

Katniss doesn’t like the bright red drops welling on the skin; she reaches out and grabs Johanna’s hand to stop her.

Johanna submits to the treatment without protest. She does roll her eyes at Katniss, but since her hands are trembling, jittering between Katniss’ palms, Katniss counts it as bravado more than anything.

Katniss likes Johanna’s hands. They’re big and strong and calloused, strong enough to hold an axe or bow or sword, and she feels herself slipping, falling, falling, the mockingjay-song echoing—

A hard press of lips against hers jolts her back into the present. Johanna has reached across the table and kissed her.

This is nice, Katniss decides, sinking into the kiss. She could get used to it.


End file.
